


[AU] James/Hilight x Ryan/Larson: Always

by CIChantea



Category: Mystical Warriors
Genre: AU, Depression, Fluff, I'm writing Mystical Warriors, M/M, Mystical Warriors is still not finished, after Mystical Warriors ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIChantea/pseuds/CIChantea
Summary: Ryan isn't doing so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I need you to stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475834) by [RetroDun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroDun/pseuds/RetroDun). 



> This was inspired somewhat by the work mentioned, but it is completely unrelated otherwise.

“Hey, La-Ryan?” James knocked gently on the bedroom door before pushing it open.  
Ryan sat on the floor on the far side of the bed, knees pulled up to his chest and face hidden in them.  
James’ eyebrows drew together and his smile fell from his face. He walked around the mattress and sat down next to Ryan. “You okay?” he asked, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, guessing the answer.  
“No,” came out from the space between Ryan’s legs and chest.  
James wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist, using the other to pull him into his lap. “Ry, I’m here. It’s going to be okay,” he soothed.  
Ryan’s face separated slightly from his knees, revealing soaked jeans and blotchy red cheeks. He leaned into James, his yet unspiked hair brushing against James’ neck.  
James rubbed Ryan’s back and arms and slowly the blue haired boy curled into his honey blond counterpart. He brushed his lips against Ryan’s forehead. “Wanna talk about it?”  
Ryan shook his head, wiping the tears from his face as he deflated. “N-not really,” he mumbled.  
James tipped Ryan’s chin up. “You can tell me anything, anytime.” He kissed his lips softly, nearly sighing with relief when Ryan kissed back. When Ryan pulled back slightly, James whispered, “I love you.”  
Ryan smiled and briefly reunited their lips. “I love you, too.”  
James grinned and hugged him fiercely. “Do you want something to eat?” he offered, loosening his hold.  
“Maybe later,” he mumbled, curling against James and tucking his head under James’ chin.  
James’ smile softened, both from the gesture itself and how cute Ryan was. He ran a hand through the blue locks on his shoulder, causing Ryan to look up. James snatched his lips but pulled away to say, “I still love your hair.”  
A goofy grin pulled at the corners of Ryan’s mouth. “Thanks, for everything.”  
James grinned back. “Always.”


End file.
